


Кофе, дым и сигареты

by Mouse_gray



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_gray/pseuds/Mouse_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сценка в лофте между Брайаном и Джастином, написанная на игру по ключевым словам названия</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кофе, дым и сигареты

\- Солнышко, - донеслось из спальни, - ты не подкинешь мне зажигалку? Я ее оставил на кухне.

Джастин поискал глазами зажигалку, увидел ее. Взяв в руки, подумал: «Что-то он последнее время очень много курит. Опять какие-то проблемы? И ведь не скажет же... Как бы хотелось ему помочь. Или отвлечь...»

\- Используешь меня в роли прислуги? - весело спросил он, заглядывая в спальню и бросая зажигалку Брайану. - Может, тебе еще и кофе в постель?

\- Нет, Солнышко, - хохотнул тот, закуривая, - я бы предпочел в чашечку...

Да, проблемы с этим контрактом явно будут большие. Но после невинной шутки настроение почему-то резко улучшилось, и все стало выглядеть немного оптимистичнее. По лофту разнесся аромат варящегося кофе - это действительно было очень кстати - вкус сигарет уже начал вызывать тошноту.

Джастин не замедлил вплыть с небольшим подносом, на котором стояла только одна чашка с кофе. Подойдя к кровати, он сморщил нос и разогнал висящий плотный сигаретный дым. Присел на краешек кровати.

\- Ваш кофе, - он демонстративно поставил поднос на тумбочку и, секунду подумав, игриво произнес: - Сэр...

Брайан перевел глаза на Джастина, в которых сосредоточенность начала сменяться заинтересованностью.

\- Ты принес только одну чашку - не хочешь составить мне компанию?

\- Я думал, ты со мной поделишься, - подпустив наглости во взгляд, Джастин взял чашку с подноса.

\- Эй, ты же сказал, что это мой кофе! - Брайан, делая вид, что возмущен, даже привстал.

\- Ты куришь - вот и кури... - Джастин начал подносить чашку к губам.

\- Ну, если только в этом дело, - Брайан затушил сигарету, - то пожалуйста! - посмотрел вызывающе на Джастина. - Теперь я могу получить свой кофе?

\- Конечно, - произнес блондин, медленно взмахнув ресницами и делая большой глоток из чашки.

Брайан в удивлении приподнял бровь. Но Джастин уже дотянулся до его губ, вынуждая того снова откинуться на подушки и переливая содержимое из своего рта в рот Брайана.

\- Так пойдет? - взгляд блондина был до того кроток и невинен, что Брайан, с удовольствием проглотив напиток, рассмеялся в голос.

\- О, да! - он положил руку Джастину на бедро и погладил, забирая внутрь, - из такого сосуда я готов пить все, что угодно...

Джастин сделал еще глоток и поставил чашку на поднос, прежде чем снова наклониться к Брайану. Это было так приятно - пить кофе и дыхание друг друга. Мысли? Нет! Какие там мысли... Сейчас существовал только он - тот, кто прокрался в его сердце и занял его со всем возможным удобством. Тот, ради кого он готов был снять маску и показать себя, настоящего... Тот, кто разбудил в нем желание произнести те самые слова... Тот, кого он любил.

Потом они валялись, с нежностью глядя друг на друга. Брайан, навалившись на блондина, прочесал пятерней отросшие светлые волосы. Взгляд его упал на поднос.

\- У нас осталось еще немного кофе - будешь? - потянулся за чашкой.

\- Холодный? - Джастин лукаво смотрел в ореховые глаза. - Согреешь?

\- Конечно! И не только кофе....


End file.
